


Saruhiko

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, Nekomata - Freeform, Or Established Relationship, implied relationship too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: The story of my original characters.Other info: two story house much like in America (some AUs and stuff it's different, though))Sweet- Saru is quite the little sweetheart, often trying to be friends with the people he meets; Independent- Being part cat, this is to be expected. He likes to go off on his own as much as possible; Quick thinker- He can come up with answers and solutions quite quickly, as well as ideas; Adventurous- he likes to go off on his own, exploring.Someone please tell me if Google translate was wrong for the Japanese, and what the right words are thenXxxx
Relationships: OC/OC/OC





	Saruhiko

**Author's Note:**

> "Kuri, Koko ni modotte ki nasai!" (Kuri, come back over here)
> 
> [The white cat purred and flicked his two tails, one winding about her arm a bit as he approached her, purring again as he groomed at her hair a bit, the other tail flicking against the ground then flicking to gently beat against her back a bit. It almost seemed he was trying to play a tune on her skin, or some such. Green eyes softened, when she spoke up, saying "Please, be gentle with me again, Shiroge..." He purred, mewing, and nodded as he softly said "I will." She squeaked when his body began to glow, seeming to lengthen upward, and then before her stood a green eyed humanoid with shorter white hair, some of it falling into his eyes a bit, but what made him different from humans was the two ears twitching upon his head, and the two tails flicking back and forth along the ground. She blushed a bit, when he released himself from the 'cage' of his Kimono, and she tried to keep her eyes from trailing downwards...
> 
> She shivered when he slipped into the water with her, because almost immediately he was kissing her and touching her, stroking along her cheek bone and down to her chin, then touching her shoulder and her arms. He kissed down her chest and up her neck, then pressed against her....]
> 
> That's from the 1x1

The adorable five year old let his beautiful mom, Maira Rena, brush his silky raven dark locks. Blue eyes looked to her adoringly, though why they were blue no one seemed to know. The father only he, mom, and his two aunts knew about had green eyes, while Maira had brown eyes. His uncle he didn't know about was a brown tabby with amber eyes. His other uncle was adopted and therefore didn't contribute to his eyes being blue, though the black cat had blue eyes. Anyhow, Saruhiko Misaki Harushina smiled sweetly at his mother. She squealed, saying "Saru, watashi no okashi (my sweet) ; suki, I love you." He giggled and said "I love you; suki," back, then looked over as Kuri Meya, his brown haired aunt, walked in. She said "Hello chisame no yatsu (little one)," and he smiled at her too. The black haired and doe eyed Maori Ene, his other aunt, came in next and smiled at him. 

"Little raven!" she cried, then shook her head and blinked, seeming to scold herself then sighing. She then asked "How has your morning been, chisanakage (little shadow)?" She called him this because he was often seen at his mother's heels, when not playing outside. He wasn't being sent to kindergarten until next year, when he'd be six. The sweet, playful, honest, book liking Hiko said "It's been good, I guess, pretty much the same." The intelligent and caring one is wearing his zip up jacket sweater with cat ears and a cat tail, by the way. "Koneko," Maira said affectionately, letting him go to play. She hummed quietly as she then went to start the housework, her sisters of course following to help.

-major skip; he actually is being home schooled-

The nine year old had met a couple kids that were being home schooled, and their names were Saya and Sayo. They were actually younger then him, around the same age as his brother. He'd met kids his own age too, of course, but anyhow these kids were about four, and his brother was like three. He wondered why they were being home schooled, as they seemed human. The hard working and studious one shook his head a couple times. Their schooling didn't even count as schooling, he thought; all they did was get read to, do some art, eat and sleep. The Nekomata human sighed, touching his cat head pendant. Oh right, he has multiple plush and figurine cats, including Bakeneko and Nekomata (and a lucky cat). Anyway, the children were those of a man named Sariyo. They didn't seem to have been birthed by his wife Fubuki Tema. Still, the golden green eyed girl and blue brown sectoral eyed boy had been raised by her. There were two gray eyed auburn haired twins too, whose parents had died in their car; they had been raised by farmers.

Said farmers had a black horse and a white one as well as a black tri color male dog. Sariyo and Fubuki themselves were boarding horses, Arin and Miki, at a barn owned by a man and his wife. The husband and wife had their own filly, a dark bay young thing with flashy white socks and a blaze. Arin was strong, good natured but feisty, much more so than Miki. Anyhow, Saru had already had some outings and play dates with some of the others. He enjoyed those, and more had been planned for the future, as well as having lunch together. He, one of the boys, and Maira, as well as the other mother, had gotten together to do one of the assignments. The calculating and sometimes distant boy had found that nice.

-another major skip-

The fifteen year old blinked blue gray eyes, sitting up and looking to his bookshelves. He had White Fang, a bunch of manga, books about the folklore of Japan, and about the creatures such as Bakeneko, Nekomata, Kitsune, and spirit dogs. His anime figurines were on their own shelves. He looked to the model temple that he'd built when he was 13 or 14. The quiet and sometimes cold one reached for his glasses, putting them on. He saw Shiroge, his white furred father whom had a humanoid form, in the tree outside. No one else could see said creature unless he wanted them too. Kiemi, Saru's cat, purred where she laid on the bed near him, and the dog Veau, whom was getting old, was on the floor. He also had a horse named Hide my Secrets, who was being boarded. He sighed as he heard his white haired and brown eyed sister running down the hallway...

It was winter, and he'd been in school at least a few months if not more now, a public school and it was the first year there. He put on his black bead necklace and moved to stand up. He'd discovered that he had a cat form, ears, and a tail; the ears were white (left) and black (right). He was allowed to have the hood of his hoodies and jackets up, as long as the teachers knew he was paying attention. Anyhow, some of his home school friends were at the school. He'd also made a couple new friends, though some people seemed scared of him...He'd been wearing his glasses since he was eight or nine. He also knew a lot of girls think he's cute, but had no interest in any of them so he ignored them. A year later, he found himself developing a crush on not one but two people. One was a ginger girl and the other her friend, but he couldn't tell anyone because he'd heard...

He had heard people talking about "How disgusting is that Brett, liking boys?" and "How wrong can you get, liking two different people?"... 

-another major skip-

The nineteen year old brushed through his messy hair, then put on his glasses and stood up. He was going to tell Mizuki and Jessica he liked them, he didn't care what others thought. He put on the pendant that had what looked like a stone, and put on the black and gray striped long sleeve shirt. He said good morning to his family, including the white haired Tamaa. White ears twitched and a white tail flicked, brown eyes with green ringing the pupil looking to him. He earned a purr in response, then he and Shiromi headed out. The bisexual one was prepared to do this, ready to tell them. He did tell them, once he saw them, but he became anxious and ran off because he didn't think they'd agree. That weekend, they showed up to tell him they liked him and wanted to be a thing. They all kissed, then he went with them to see the dog and cat they wanted. He helped get the cat and dog, and they all went home.

When he was twenty, his eyes changed again, the right turning green and brown appearing in the bottoms of both. They also discovered he was part cat demon, but he saw them and hissed and growled. This scared them...but then he transformed back and they recognized him. They stopped him when he tried to run away, talking it all out and reassuring him they didn't mind.

When they were twenty one, he and Mizuki were finally intimate for the first time (more then kisses and holding hands.) Jessica was nervous and wouldn't let him do anything sexual with her. He just shrugged it off and let it be, not wanting to upset her. Aside from having his girlfriend and boyfriend, he was still in college, and is focusing on his classes of Coding and Folklore (mostly about the Kami/demons). 

When he was twenty three and she was twenty two, Jessica finally let him touch her as they had a heated kissing session. Not that he did much, just touching her hip and legs and such. He and Mizuki were still quite intimate, and they were interrupted one day by Jess' dog barking. They quickly situated themselves, then went to see what that was about and found him with a puppy...They decided to keep the puppy, naming him Beau. 

-one more major skip-

It was February, and Jessica was 26 and Saruhiko was 26 or 27, the puppy being 3 or 4 now. Therefore, he really wasn't a puppy anymore, yet Jessica still called him Kichona mono (precious one). That was the same thing Maira had called Saru when he was little, and still did once in awhile. Anyway, the animal lovers and their pets settled in to read or watch something.

End 


End file.
